Operation Black Storm
by Eyeless Zack
Summary: On hiatus so I can focus on My other story...Sorry
1. Chapter 1

A/N hello this is my first fanfic it's a Laura x OC erm what else yeah it's set a few years before the anime/manga starts. Also I'm sorry if this is dialog heavy I'm not very good yet read and review please.

"I can't believe that the damned IS is giving us so much grief it doesn't react to anyone no readings, no power change, nothing". This was a normal thing to here in the base that Schwarzer Hase operated out of.

"Erm Doctor Schrötter there is a message for you" a young lab assistant cried out to the head of R&D "What does it say then" the doctor snapped back. "Erm…Erm…It says…ahem…Dear Juliane, you will be receiving a new test subject you are to treat him. Yes him with respect he is the best soldier we have and strangely he can use IS weaponry, His code-name is Lucifer. From General Mustang. P.S he will be arriving on Monday at 0600 hours sharp. And that's all ma'am"

"That fool why is he sending a boy here we all know boys can't use IS's". That was two days ago.

 _On an unmarked helicopter._

"Lucifer we will be touching down in 20 mikes over" "yeah what ever can we hurry up I'm bored and I don't have my blitzkanone or my shade blade with me" "well you don't have to wait much longer we're here" the helicopter touched down and just before the wheels met the ground Lucifer had already hoped out and had walked past the women waiting for him until a young girl with silver hair stepped in front of him. "You must be the new recruit ja?" "what's it to you, get out of way…better yet where's your commanding officer girl?" the girl seemed taken aback how could this scruffy looking boy could be a soldier, he wasn't even wearing a uniform unless a vest and jeans was a uniform, not only that but he had ordered her like she was nothing. "You walked past her just now" "really now" "Yes boy you did and don't talk to Laura like that she could kill you in a half second if I ordered her too" a voice pierced Lucifer's ears

"Wow a whole half second I could do it in a sixteenth of one" replied Lucifer "well then I guess you're Juliane Schrötter and that makes you, he spun around to the silver haired girl, Laura Bodewig. I apologize for my behaviour I look forward to working with you" he smiled sweetly but his eyes where ice cold

"well then I guess we should get going now if you follow us we will take you to the doctors then to the mess hall and finally to your room and your weapons are in your room waiting for you" after a few hours of tests walking talking and finally eating Lucifer and Laura where alone. "As we of the same age I have been given the order to see you settled in so if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask me" "Actually Laura I have a question do you have any clue how to not be formal or is that your brain is how to kill and formalities?"..."no now you have all the necessities in your room including a washroom a study a living room and of course sleeping quarters inspections are every monday at 1300 hours" "as I would expect from the German military now can I unpack or do I need an order to do so?" "Go ahead" and with that she left her silver hair shimmering and flowing giving the impression of a river of silver.

 _A few months later_

"Hey Lucifer good job your ranked 2nd out of all of us" "thanks serge let me guess Laura's 1st" "yes she is but there's only a point difference between you two, you know she is going to be annoyed with you for beating our scores" Lucifer never heard the last bit as he had walked off.

As he walked around the facility he reflected on what had gotten him there well 1st he was found by General Mustang, a brash serious but caring soldier who got through several wars and upraising's without as much as a scratch he was a decorated hero of the people well he was until the world changed and men became docile the only thing that could of done it was the creation of the IS or Infinite Stratos a weapons system that only women could use, 2nd was the general finding him being used as a human shield by the terrorist group phantom task when they attacked a research hospital and 3rd when he used a discarded IS weapon to save the general from a Phantom task grunt. That's when his long road started.

/Flashback/

"Say boy how did you use the gun it's from an IS you shouldn't be able to use it at all even if you could you would need it to be unlocked but it wasn't"

"I don't know I just had to do something and I saw the gun laying there so I used it"

"Do you have a name boy…I'm Colonel Mustang"

"Yes I do my name is" his flashback was broken when he bumped into someone who turned round and gave Lucifer a powerful right hook to the jaw knocking him down

End of chapter

A/N Please review any help is welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hello again, I'm back with another chapter woo

"Erm can I say the line sir?"

Sure Lucifer go ahead

"Ahem Vorskull Stormblade does not own Infinite Stratos as it belongs to Izuru Yamizuru, the only part of this that he owns is me even though slavery was abolished in 1807"

Thank you

"No problem"

"Ow what the hell"

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard I thought that the 2nd best could take a punch"

"Oh ha ha Laura very funny that only landed because I wasn't expecting it"

"You should always expect to fight"

"Yeah that's a good way to get through life always on edge it will give you grey hairs…well I guess you don't have to worry about that with your hair"

"What are you implying Lucifer that I don't worry, I do worry about my comrades and about the mission"

"Your comrades don't you have friends"

"No friends would get in the way"

"Well then I'll be your first friend and I'll show you friends are better than comrades"

"No" she said sternly and with that Laura ran off leaving behind a faint aroma of peaches and cream

"So she is feminine then" Lucifer chuckled to himself as he walked off to canteen to grab some food as training has a tendency to empty ones stomach. After eating he went to his quarters to find the door unlocked, silently drawing his pistol he crept towards the door in one motion he was in the door side on with his gun pointing into the room

"whose there come out with your hands up" he commanded and with that Juliane Schrötter popped into view "Ahhh Lucifer can we talk" "don't see why not doc" "it's about Laura she's slipping she has been since you joined I think she likes you" "unlikely she only has comrades friends would get in the way" "I mean she likes more than a friend and way more than a challenger however at this rate of detrition she will become as useful as a civilian in about 6 months" "so how do I fit into this?" "well you are the cause and solution to this problem, since you can control IS weapons we expect you to be able to pilot an IS, however there are no standard models here for you to train with, so we are going to see if you can pilot the Schwarz Strum, an experimental IS that we have been developing for the last year, however it has chosen a pilot yet as we expect that you are the pilot for it now come with me"

As she walked away Lucifer followed well after he closed and lock his door

A few minutes after

"We're here this is


	3. Chapter 3

A/N yeah I took this down then reloaded it why? Because I thought it sucked also Laura your turn to say the disclaimer.

ja Chef Vorskull Stormblade nicht besitzt Unendliche Stratos, wie es zu Izuru Yamizuru gehört.

in English please.

leider Chef ahem Vorskull Stormblade does not own Infinite Stratos as it belongs to Izuru Yamizuru.

"Here what is?" Inquired Lucifer as he couldn't see anything then just as he had spoken those few words a shadowed frame starts to move as Lucifer and Dr. Schrötter stood there as several pipes and wires clanged onto the cold metal floor.

"It works, it actually reacted to you this IS Unit is called the Schwarz Strum or The Black Storm it's the newer sibling to the Schwarzer Regen so its power has been upped a bit however it doesn't have an AIC device but a modified one called a CEA or Complete Energy Absorber it allows the charging of the new twin shoulder mounted Integrated Mass Particle Acceleration Cannons these act like rail guns but use streams of high speed particles to rapidly disrupt and destroy ISs' mainframe systems causing a shutdown however to prevent permanent long term damage to the pilot the IMPACTs can only fire in single fire 'rounds' the Schwarz Strum also has a 75 Cal rifle, a pistol , a dagger and a sword both of which you can send electricity through to increase the damage done" stated Dr. Schötter

Suddenly Lucifer collapsed but as he fell Schwarz Strum caught him in a clawed hand then as if it was a caring mother putting a small child to bed, it lowered him gently to the floor then after removing its mechanical palm from Lucifer the IS stepped back and converted into its standby form which was A holster and pistol

 _During this time - Lucifers' POV_

"Its dark, I can't move, what's happening"

Then a gentle voice with only a slight hint of a German accent spoke softly out of the emptiness "don't worry I will not harm you I have been waiting for you mein Meister nicht mein Freund"

"who are you?" Lucifer pried faintly

"I am your Machine; my name is Schwarz Strum but you may call me whatever you like"

"Then I shall call you…Sascha it means defender of mankind"

"Then when you want to talk call that name but for now it's time for you to wake up"

With that Lucifer shot up, his vision blurred by the stark white room as his vision cleared he started to hear some fragmented sentences "Is he…when…wake up…will...memories"

"what…happed…to…me" Lucifer croaked dryly.

"You collapsed but you have no physical injures as Schwarz Strum caught you then it went into its standby mode and we can't get it to come out of it" she replied

"Let me see her" he responded coldly "she's my unit no she's my friend"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry this chapter has taken so long but I just haven't had the writers feeling so yeah I do believe that is Sascha's turn to do the disclaimer…you can speak now

01010110 01101111 01110010 01110011 01101011 01110101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01010011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100010 01101100 01100001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100110 01101001 01101110 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01110100 01101111 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01001001 01111010 01110101 01110010 01110101 00100000 01011001 01100001 01101101 01101001 01111010 01110101 01110010 01110101 00101110

In English so all our readers can read it

Vorskull Stormblade does not own Infinite Stratos as it belongs to Izuru Yamizuru.

Better, also font like this will be used to show when Sascha is talking **,** **bold is settings** / _italic is thoughts_ / words within = = are flashbacks/ (any words within brackets are additional information) and normal text is for everything else.

 **In the infirmary**

As it turned out it was not Dr. Schrötter, who responded to him but instead it was Laura

So Sascha caught me then turned off am I correct continued Lucifer

If Sascha is the name you have given to Schwarz Strum, then yes was the response Laura gave sounding a bit amused

= He is a very special case as he is the only one that Schwarz Strum reacted with so I want you to keep an eye on him and inform me the moment he awakens am I clear, Laura

Ja doctor crystal=

 **In Lucifer's mindscape**

 _Sascha can you hear me_

 _Yes, I am glad you are awake I must apologize for the neural shock you experienced it was my fault for overloading your brain with beta waves_

 _It's okay so why did react to me and no one else? Inquired Lucifer_

 _Because you are a unique person as well you know not everyone can use a weapon designed to be used by an IS let alone the fact you are a male so it should not have been possible_

 _How do you know that? That information is only known by General Mustang, Dr._ _Schrötter and maybe_ S _econd Lieutenant Bodewig_

 _While you were unconscious I took the time to scan your brains neural layout and scanned your memories so I now know you just as well as you do_

 _How many memories did you scan? inquired Lucifer his tone like steel on ice_

 _All of them does that displeasure you_

 _Remove all memories scan until the day I met General Mustang but at the time he was a Colonel_

 _Yes, sir_

 _Also, reactivate no more standby mode unless I dismiss you_

 **Back in the infirmary**

With that final command Lucifer's conscious slowly drifted back to the room no more than 2 minutes had passed and Laura was still sitting there at the end of his bed staring at him intensely yet her body language showed that she was concerned for him so he decided to bring it up

Hey Laura are you concerned about me I thought I was just a "comrade" to you

"Ya of course I am worried about you" She replied then quite enough that Lucifer couldn't hear her she added "and not only because I was told to keep an eye on you" then returning to a normal volume "I have to go inform Dr. Schrötter that you have woken up" with that she rose from the bed and left the room

As Lucifer pondered on nothing he quickly slipped back into a flashback

= In **another hospital on the outskirts of Berlin**

Hey, Kid what did you do this time? Came an older males voice

"A canister of propane exploded and I got struck with the debris from it," Lucifer told the captain who had found him passed out with a pool of blood surrounding his head after a raid on an insurgent cell who had been planning to bomb several major locations in Berlin

Was this your first operation Kid the man asked dryly

Yes, Lucifer voiced along with his frustration at being called Kid when he was anything but as he was 14 =

 _Why did that come to mind Lucifer mused softly_

"Ahem" this simplest of sounds derailed Lucifer's train of thought the same way 5 tons of TNT would

Bewildered he had answered before he knew who had spoken "Yes Sir?"

I'm not a sir, I'm a doctor counted the voice

Es tut mir leid Arzt recurred Lucifer

It is fine and how are you feeling Laura reported that a couple of minutes after waking and for the duration of 1 minute 47 seconds you were totally unresponsive to exterior stimulus

I'm feeling better and for those 107 seconds I was getting a report from Schwarz Strum and from what she told me after activation she attempted to scan my brains neural layout using beta waves but instead of scanning it she overloaded it, however, disciplinary action does not need to be enforced as she recognised her error and has already apologised came a calm but serious voice from Lucifer

You talk as if the unit is a living breathing person interrupted another voice though the speaker was unseen the occupants of the room both knew who it was

 _General how nice of you to appear_ was the only thing Lucifer could think to say but he remained silent as the man hated to be called general it made him feel old so he just chuckled quietly

Nice to see you again Roy how's the field Lucifer said jokily this sudden change startled Dr. Schrötter

You know I don't see it I'm stuck doing paperwork so I was sitting there behind my desk and I get a red star report (For your eyes only/classified information) saying that my prodigal captain collapsed after seeing an IS move so I rushed over here just to hear you talk like so Schulmädchen trying to protect her crush from the disciplinary board so spill it what happened I want a report now

Lucifer was suddenly formal and obedient, at 16:15 on the twenty-fifth of august in research and development storage site 3 I was shown the Schwarz Strum as it's the newer variant of the Schwarzer Regen its power has been upped and instead of having an AIC device it possesses a CEA or Complete Energy Absorber which allows the charging of the twin shoulder mounted Integrated Mass Particle Acceleration Cannons or IMPACTs these act like rail guns but use streams of high-speed particles to rapidly disrupt and destroy ISs' mainframe systems causing a shutdown however to prevent permanent long term damage to the pilot, the IMPACTs can only fire in single fire 'round it also has a 75 Calibre rifle, a pistol , a dagger and a sword. Shortly after this the unit reacted to me being there and it attempted to talk to me though a neural scan but it overloaded my brain using beta waves this is what caused me to pass out I awoke at 12:03 on the twenty-eighth of august where I was informed of what happened after I passed out by Second Lieutenant Laura Bodewig and I was told of the cause by the IS unit designated Schwarz Strum Lucifer then finished his report and looked patiently at the General waiting for an order.

"So that's what happened" came the two responses in unison

Laura does, in fact, hold the rank of second Lieutenant in the anime and manga

Es tut mir leid Arzt roughly translates to I'm sorry doctor (Google translate)

Schulmädchen = Schoolgirl


End file.
